


bubblegum

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hara has a habit of wearing skirts because they're so cute. One day when he's out with his boyfriend, he attracts unwanted attention from someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> sort of attempt at rape??

"Mako-chan~" Hara poked Hanamiya's shoulders. "This place is dangerous! Hold my hand!" He demanded. 

Hanamiya scoffed. "You can take care of yourself." His eyes drifted to Hara's legs, then his phone rang. Crap. 

He stuck out his tongue. "Meanie. I'm gonna go to the store and get some more gum, you want chocolate?"

The bad boy nodded and smiled a bit.

Hara walked around the store- no one seemed to look at him weird. Well, he was wearing a short purple skirt. It made his legs and hair stand out. He chose his favourite bubblegum along with Hanamiya's chocolate and went to the front. 

Someone noticed Hara. He shifted behind him and his eyes went to Hara's legs. "Nice..." he mumbled. 

Once Hara finished, he popped the gum in his mouth and began to chew. Making his way towards Hanamiya, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. 

"Hah," someone groped his ass. "Nice. You look like a lesbian, but that'll do." the voice purred in Hara's ears as the person grabbed him. "My dick hasn't been sucked in a while." 

"That's not good," Hara laughed. "Let me go, kid." He elbowed him. 

"Eh? You'll be moaning the name Haizaki and begging on your knees once I'm done with you." Haizaki said, dodging the elbow and pinching Hara's arm. "Come with me."

"No." He said. 

"Tch," The teen growled, tightening the grip on Hara's arm, dragging him towards the nearest alley. 

"Get off me you dick!" Hara shouted. "Mako-chan!" His back was forced against a wall. Haizaki licked his lips. 

"I can't see your pretty eyes." he frowned, leaning in. 

"Mako-chan!" 

His lips were almost kissed by Haizaki until Hanamiya came and grabbed the assaulter by his shirt, bringing him against the wall and kicking his shit.

"Leave my boyfriend alone." Hanamiya hissed, punching Haizaki's face. "I should kill you for landing a hand on him."

Haizaki's head felt dizzy- Wait, it was a boy?

"My Mako-chan is so sweet!" Hara skipped and kissed Hanamiya's cheek. He then kicked Haizaki, letting him land on the floor.

"If I ever see you again I'll make sure to have your fucking head." 

They walked hand in hand. "Ah~ My sweet Makoto, looking out for me!" 

"You could've protected yourself." Hanamiya looked the other way. "Dick." He held his hand tighter. 

"I know..." 

"This is the last time you're wearing this skirt." He sternly said. 

"Meh!" Hara blew a bubble. "I love you too." He spit out his gum and stopped his tracks to pull Hanamiya into a bubblegum flavoured kiss, pulling out a chocolate bar. 

"Idiot- I love you more!" 


End file.
